europeanwrestlingfoundationfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian T. K. Wheeler
Christian T. K. Wheeler Christian Travis Kenneth Wheeler (June 12, 1995) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to the EWF where he performs under the name Christian T.K. Wheeler. Early life Christian Travis Kenneth Wheeler was born on June 12, 1995 in Saint Francis Hospital and Medical Center in Hartford, Conncticut, but he would be raised in Avon, Connecticut. He attended Avon High School and was on the Football Team, where he played Defensive End. He then attended UConn High School and studied Psychology. Professional wrestling career Early career (2014-2019) After making a bet with a college friend, Wheeler would attend wrestling school at the New England Wrestling Academy, and dropped out of college after two years to pursue a full-time career in wrestling. He made his in-ring debut in 2014 as Chris Wheeler for Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment (CTWE). During his time with CTWE, Chris Wheeler would win the Shooting Star Championship once in a fatal 4-way match, pinning then-champion AJ Everfly. European Wrestling Federation (2019-) Debut (May 2019-June 2019) Christian Wheeler would debut for the EWF on May 12, 2019 on Sunday Night's Main Event, defeating The Freak. From there, Wheeler would continue winning matches, earning himself a spot in the inaugural EWF World Championship match at EWF Destiny. EWF World Champion and feud with Jose Noh (June 2019-August 2019) At EWF Destiny, Christian Wheeler would defeat Derek Gunslinger for the EWF World Championship in the main event, becoming the first ever World Champion in the EWF. In the next few weeks, Wheeler would feud with Jose Noh over the EWF World Championship, culminating in a match on the August 4 episode of Sunday Night's Main Event, where Wheeler would defeat Jose Noh to retain the World Championship. Undefeated streak broken and Christian's Coalition (August 2019-) on the August 18 episode of Sunday Night's Main Event, Scott Smith would defeat Christian T.K. Wheeler, marking Wheeler's first loss in the company and ending his undefeated streak (11-0). The next week, he would defeat Ryan Myles by countout. On the September 7 episode of Horizon, Christian Wheeler would be on commentary for the show and praised Dean Santos during his match. From there, he would invite Dean to join his newly-formed Christian's Coalition, which was accepted by Santos. Personal life Christian Wheeler has only had one long-term girlfriend in his life, the two meeting in high school and breaking up after he dropped out of college. Christian Wheeler is a big fan of video games. This has been seen in his commentary, making references to Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. He also has made reference to the Persona series, as well as Undertale amongst other games. In wrestling Finishing Moves * Christian Cutter ''/ ''Kenneth Kutter ''(Leaping Cutter) - 2014-present * ''Top Rope Christian Cutter (Top Rope Cutter) - 2014-present Signature Moves * Unprettier - 2014-present * Floatover DDT - 2014-present * Travis Takedown (Double Underhook Suplex transition to Cross Armbreaker) - 2014-present * Flapjack - 2014-present * Hurrah! Surely, This Submission Hold Will Make You Tap Out And Once And For All Deem Me The Superior Mat Technician! ''(Texas Cloverleaf) - 2014-present '''Nicknames' * "The Man" Tag Teams and Stables * Christian's Coalition Managers * Gunner Garrett (EWF) - note: only appeared for one match * Dean Santos (EWF) Wrestlers Managed * Dean Santos (EWF) Entrance Themes * "The Man" by The Killers (2014-2019) Championships and accomplishments * European Wrestling Federation ** EWF World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (First) Category:EWF Roster Members Category:EWF World Champions